I Know You Know
by McCountryGirl
Summary: Ryan Wolfe and Natalia Boa Vista have known each other since they were 11. 19 years later, they've been married for 10 years, with twins to complete the family. However, someone from their past has come back to find them. AU. Ryalia. Slight PJO crossover. T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my new story! It's kinda weird, but weird is my specialty, so please enjoy!**

**I Know You Know**

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Crime Lab, 2:07 pm**_

* * *

Ryan Wolfe walked into the DNA lab to find his beautiful wife sitting on a stool with her head in the clouds. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his muscled arms around her petite waist, planting a kiss on her cheek. She spun around, fast as lightning, pecking him on the cheek on the process.

"Ryan..." she warned in a playful tone. "What have I told you abut PDA at the lab?"

"None? But Nat, you're so pretty. You have men stare at you everywhere. I want people to know you're taken, but I'll settle fir a hug." Ryan whined. Natalia stood up from her stool and wrapped her delicate arms around Ryan's neck, plscing her head next to his beating heart. Ryan placed his arms around her face and nuzzled his face into her hair. The hug was cut short when the sound of shoes squeaking entered the lab. Calleigh Delko, a perky southern belle, enetered the DNA lab with a solomen look on her face.

"Guys, new scene. Grab your kits." she announced, her voice laced with sadness. Ryan and Natalia grabbed their crime scene kits and headed for the parking garage. Eric, Calleigh's Cuban husband, and Calleigh took one Hummer, and Ryan and Natalia took the other. They held hands the entire time, while holding an important conversation.

"Nat, we need to tell the team." Ryan commented.

"I know, but what if Horatio makes you transfer to night shift? Or back to patrol? I can't let that happen Ry, I can't." Natalia countered. With the hand that wasn't on the wheel, Ryan pat her thigh.

"I won't let that happen, Nat. Plus we have to tell them something. Alex and Alexx don't have school next week and I couldn't for the life of me find a sitter. They'll be in the lab. Two little kids who look like their beautiful mother..." Ryan started.

"And act like their comedian of a father." Natalia finished with a smile.

"We have a week, Nat, we have to tell them." Ryan sighed as they reached the crime scene. The house was a small, one story cottage with roses under the windows. It look oddly familiar to Natalia, but it didn't register until much later why.

"DB is a 35 year old white male, 5'7", 127 pounds. Driver's liscence says Allan Tripp." the medical examiner, Dr. Tom Lomman, announced when they walked in. Natalia froze in her position and instinctivly reached for her husband's hand. When she grabbed it, she squeezed it with enough force to send blood squirting to Tennassee.

"Nat, what's wrong? You seem tense." Ryan asked his wife.

"Allan Tripp is the son of Frank Tripp, married father of Alexxa Tripp." Natalia managed. From across the room, Calleigh gave her a questioning glance.

"Wife's name?" Eric asked.

"Anya Elizabeth Boa Vista-Tripp." she whispered, barely loud enough for Ryan to hear, even though he already knew that, but they had an act to uphold.

"Here, I found this next to the body, but didn't open it. It says 'CSI Natalia'." Walter said, handing her the note.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Wolfe,_

_Hey guys, I guess you found me. Please don't call it suicide. Some maniac broke into my house muttering in Greek. He had a sword, a two foot long, silver sword. I barely have enough time to write this before he kills me. Tell Anya and Alexxa I love them._

_Best Wishes, Even in death,_

_Your brother-in-law, (and arms), _

_Allan Dustin Tripp_

Natalia wiped a stray tear from her eye and handed the note to Ryan, seeing as how it was addresses to the both of them.

"What's it say?" Calleigh asked.

"That this wasn't a suicide. It was murder. Some lunatic came in, chanting in Greek, weilding a two foot long, silver sword." Ryan inserted, completly side stepping the address line about him and Natalia. Eric and Walter exchanged a look at the mention of Greek and sword in the same sentance.

"Great. Just great. Come look at the wound patterns." Tom bekoned.

"Tha vreite, Wolfe. Sounds like a threat." Eric exclaimed. Ryan's face lost all colour.

"_I will find you, Wolfe_." Natalia translated uneasily.

"Definatly a threat." Walter piped. By then, Tom had turned over the body to find more Greek.

"Kai i gynaika para poly. And your wife too." Ryan read, his face stark white. Eric, Calleigh, Walter and Tom took a minute to stare at the pair in awe. They had just perfectly translated two lines of bloody, misdrawn Greek letters without hesitation.

"How?" was all Eric managed.

"You understand that?" Walter asked. The two CSIs in question nodded, heading into the bedroom where the victim slept. There was more Greek. I oikogeneia sas tha sas synantisoun. Your family will join you. Boreite na trexete, alla den boreite na krypsete. You can run, but you cannot hide. A shiver ran down Ryan's spine as he photographed the calligraphy on the walls. Natalia busied herself examining the bed and sheets, anything but the Greek on the walls. Someone hurt her baby sister, and is threatening her family. Hades has no fury like a woman scorned. Alecto would be jealous of her search for vengeance. Her grip on her crime-lite had turned her knuckles the colour of sea foam. The reality of the situation caught up to her. Somebody was threatening her family. She broke down on the spot, with only Ryan close enough to know. Ryan went over and knelt next to his wife, tracing circles on her back with his thunb.

"Hey. Sssh. Ssh. Where's my strong, beautiful, kick-ass Athenian?" Ryan whispered in a loving tone.

"I'm right here, my strong-willed, super smart Hermian." Natalia replied. Ryan smiled at the nickname her and her half siblings came up with for him and his half siblings.

"C'mon Brain, we gotta protect our family." Ryan pointed out, holding out his hand.

"I know, Maia, I know." she sighed, grabbing his hand. Ryan chuckled at his old camp nickname.

"You're lucky Alex is wearing my converse today, Brain, or I'd be sky-high right now." Ryan chuckled with his family's signature smirk. By family, he means his dad and half siblings.

"As long as you don't say..." Natalia started. Ryan smirked.

"What? You mean Exatmizetai?" Ryan laughed. Natalia began to slowly disappear into nothing. She took this advantage to slap Ryan upside the head.

"Stereopoiithei." she whispered and re-appeared again. Ryan remembered Camp, and the canoe race parank of '97. Campers were cleaning fake Ichor and blood off their clothes for a week. Natalia was remembering Camp too. The great Cabin 10 prank of '99. Mango doesn't go good with anything, she laughed.

"Alright, family first, and then case." Natalia prioritized.

"Exatmizetai." Natalia whispered, while holding Ryan's hand. They both disappeared into nothing, and escaped the crime scene like they were trained to at camp. Once outside, they became visible again. They bolted three blocks north, four blocks west and a block south in record time. Alex, Alexx and the aitter were watching cartoons mindlessly.

"Hey, Jenny. We're a little e arly, but there's some things going on and we need the twins." Natalia told the sitter. Jenny nodded and accepted her pay. Ryan quickly grabbed Alex while Natalia grabbed Alexx, quickly chanting in Greek, turning the four invisible. Alex and Alexx were oblivious to the fact. They reached the crime scene, turned visible again, and told the twins to sit quietly in the Hummer till they came back. Ryan also made Alex give him back his green Converse High-Tops, trading them for sandals. Natalia had brought out her old charm braclet and put it on her wrist. They re-entered the house and began to work as if they never left. While they worked, they devised a plan. Ten minutes later, Calleigh dismissed everyone and their evidence back to the lab. Ryan and Natalia explained to the twins what they were going to do so they woukd be ready. Arriving at the Crime Lab, the twins were released from the car and one grabbed each of their father's legs. Natalia chuckled at the sight. They entered the lab and got a few strange glances, but nothing major. Waiting in the DNA lab was Calleigh.

"Who are these two cuties? Oh, Macy was so cute at this age!" she gushed.

"These are my twins." Ryan replied.

"Oh, they look like you Ryan. But why'd ya bring 'em here?" Calleigh asked, playing with Alexx's sandy brown hair.

"We found writing in the bedroom about threatening my family. The best logical choice was to protect my kids." Wolfe stated.

"That was smart. But what about their mother? On the body, there was a threat against your wife." Calleigh added.

"I think she can defend herself." Ryan laughed.

"What's her name?" Calleigh asked, sounding more and more like the dreaded campers in Cabin 10.

* * *

**A/N: Whatcha think? I love how I have the story planned in my head and I want you to like it so bad it hurts. Queation of the chapter: In the season 9 premiere, if Jesse hadn't what during the Halon gas leak, he would have lived?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm baaaaack. And just like any good Athenian, I will check my spelling, grammer and Greek, but if there are mistakes, it's because it'early in the morning.**

* * *

**I Know You Know**

* * *

_*Previously*_

_"What's her name?" Calleigh asked, sounding like the campers from Cabin 10. _

Present

"Her name's Nat. She's gorgeous, smart, feisty, and standing over there." Ryan pointed to Natalia and the twins, sitting eating carrots. Calleigh couldn't find words, so a low pitch squeal was her response. Definatly belongs in Cabin 10. Avery would've liked her.

"You? And Natalia? How long?" she squealed.

"I've known her for nineteen years, been married to her for ten." he answered.

"Holy... That's a long time." Calleigh breathed. Just then, Horatio walked out of his offic to find the twins sitting in the hallway with cans of silly string aimed at his shoes. He squatted down next to the twins and smiled.

"Hey. My name's Horatio, what's yours?" he whispered.

"My name is Alexander Lucas Wolfe." Alex proclaimed.

"And my name's Alexxandria Christine Wolfe." Alexx beamed. Wolfe heard his children and went to find them.

"H, I see you've met the twins. Please, check your pocket. Just do it." Ryan pleaded. Horatio put his hands in his pockets and came back with three quarters, a paperclip and a set of keys. Ryan turned to the twins.

"Alright, which one of you took my boss' wallet? Give it up of you'll be sorry." Ryan scolded, his eyes momentarily becoming a violent, maghogany brown colour. The twins must've been freaked. They handed their father Horatio's wallet, $50 in cash and a picture of Kyle. He gave them back with an apologetic look on his face.

"Do you have klepto kids?" Walter asked from behind Ryan. Without turning around, his eyes turning a dark, scary mud colour, he told Walter,

"My five year old twins are not, nor ever have been kleptomaniacs. A family gift his fast hands and a sense of humor." Ryan growled, malice lacing his voice as he talked about the family gift to Walter.

"Sorry man, no need to freak!" Walter cried. These were the days Ryan wanted to be Cabin 1 or 3 or even 10, so could disappear of make someone else disappear. But in the end, Cabin 11 was his home, the children of Hermes.

Natalia had heard Ryan from her lab as Calleigh bombarded her with queations about Ryan. She turned to Calleigh, muttered 'Siopi' and sighed. Calleigh tried to talk, but no words came out. Cabin 6 was her home, the children of Athena. She had an advantage though. Her father's home was Cabin 20, the children of Hecate. She could mutter a Greek word and she could preform magic. Not many people knew that, beside Chiron, Ryan, Mr. D, Hecate, Athena and her father. It made her the most unique child of Athena. Magic, brown hair, chocolate brown eyes that changed coulor when she was pissed. It made her unique. Of course, Calleigh thought she was talking. The Mist obscured things from mortals. She left the lab to find Ryan. He doesn't normally get angry like that, but when he does, you don't make him angry again. She found him in the breakroom watching the twins nap on the couch.

"Hey." she said, sitting in his lap. "What's wrong?"

"Walter accused our twins of being klepto because they took H's wallet, 50 bucks and a picture of Kyle in less than thrity seconds. I hate the Mist. I can't keep their heritage from them Brain, I can't. My father tried to be sympathetic after Luke to all of us, but he won't let me tell the twins why people think they're klepto or freaks." Ryan sighed, hugging his wife.

"I know the feeling. My mother is an all-around decent person, but she spends too much time fussing over Annabeth, Malcolm, Jenna and Tony to notice me. Most of my siblings die before 18. Here I am, months from turning 30 and all she's said to me in the last ten years was not to explain to the twins why they're five, but in the third freakin' grade. My grandmother is more forgiving. She wants me to tell them why they can make their drawings dance. She's more motherly than my mother. The Mist sucks." Natalia vented. Ryan rubbed circles on her back while he kissed the top of her head. He had an idea. He grabbed his wife's hand and led her outside. They took a little walk to a park that was always abandoned and beckoned for her to jump on his back.

"Maia." he chanted. His lime green Converse High Tops he got from his father for his 15th birthday sprouted black raven wings attached to the heal. After 15 years of practice, Ryan expertly maneuvered throug the trees and set them down on top of the Crime Lab building.

"Akouo." Natalia whispered. A small TV appeared next to them, showing a tall man with graying hair, a beard and electric blue eyes. He was sitting in a throne, facing ten others. A woman with chocolate brown hair and eyes to match sat next to him. An assortment of others sat in different seats. A raven haired man with mischevios green eyes. A blonde haired woman with silver eyes. A woman with auburn hair and green eyes. What they were seeing was the Olympian Council. June 21st. The Summer Solstice.

"Child, your eldest son Ryan has children, correct?" the bearded man asked.

"Yes father, Alexander Lucas and Alexxandria Christine." Ryan's father answered.

"And daughter, these are your grandchildren as well?" beard man proclaimed.

"Absolutly, father. Named after Alexander the Great, Alexxandra Woods, Lucas Castellan and Christine Boa Vista." Natalia's mother answered.

"Hecate. You claim their mother as your grandchild?" beard asked.

"I did. 29 years ago. Why are you ressurecting the dead?" Natalia's grandmother snapped,

"Because, these twins have the power of three powerful Olympians. Their father was a son of Hermes, their mother a daughter of Athena and granddaughter of Hecate. These powers would overwhelm a young child as such. You have told you children, Hermes and Athena, to not reveal their bloodline to their children, but Hecate believes it is important. I shall show you what these twins can do, children." beard bellowed. A screen appeared, depicting the Crime Lab. Alex and Alexx were still napping on the couch, but around them, threads of glittering light wove through the air, twisting and turning until two teddy bears formed out of the glittery light. The scene switched to minutes before, with Horatio's wallet, Ryan's dark, terrifying voice as he explained his children were not kleptomaniacs. The scene switched to the twins in pre-school picking the lock on the Teacher's Lounge door and stealing three chocolate chip cookies. One last scene was shown. Alex and Alexx were two years old. They had found Natalia's old charm braclet in the closet while trying to find Easter eggs. Alexx placed it on her wrist and reached for the Delta charm, the symbol of Natalia's brother, Daedelus. When she touched it, a bronze sheild swirled out of the Theta charm. There was an owl and a cadeuseaus painted on the front in gold paint. Alex grabbed the sheild and pressed the owl painting, sending the sheild spiraling back into a charm bracelet. The screen switched off, and the twelve people in the room shifted in their seats.

"These children need to be saved from monster attacks every day by their parents, Ryan Wolfe and Natalia Boa Vista-Wolfe. If they are not sent someplace safe, I believe disaster will strike." beard man yelled.

"Father, they are five years of age. The camp would not accept them. They would be marked as the odd twins claimed by three. They would be feared." Athena protested.

The screen faded as Natalia muttered 'Siopi', to silene the television.

"Ryan, we need to protect our twins. I think I know who our bad guy is who murdered Allan." Natalia whispered.

"Alecto. Five bucks says she was muttering 'Find me the children! Where are the children of three?' to the poor guy. I never liked Alecto." Ryan sighed. 'Maia' he whispered, sprouting his raven wing shoes. They flew back to the park where the leaves began to rustle and shake. A hellhound the size of a dump truck bolted out of the bush and charged Ryan. He pulled his gun out of its holster, tossing it in the air. I began to glow mid-throw, turning it into a Celestial bronze dagger. Natalia took a dagger out of a hidden sheath in her sleeve, ready for combat.

"Exatmizetai!" Natalia shouted, flicking three fingers towards the hellhound. It began to fade as Ryan swiped his dagger across its throat. A blast of golden dust erupted from the hound as it died. Ryan threw his dagger in the air, transforming it back into a gun. Natalia changed her shield back into a charm bracelet.

**A/N: Whatcha think? I hope you like it! I'm currently sitting in music class whil****e everyone else writes a test *Yay*. QOTC: What was the name of the first episode Ryan Wolfe appeared in? First person to guess correctly can be a minir character in the story!**


End file.
